


Coconut Cocoon

by MillenniumB8con



Series: DCU drabbles [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumB8con/pseuds/MillenniumB8con
Summary: on hiatus





	Coconut Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> on hiatus

Prologue

 

 

Tim需要一个靠谱的人回答他这个问题：人有可能从毫无预期的、没有感情基础的一次性性交活动（以下简称“一夜情”）中获得真爱吗？

 

前提条件如下：

1)他并不经常参与一夜情及其他类似带有露水情缘性质的性活动（频率在三年一次到五年一次之间）；

2)参与此次性活动的对象极具性吸引力（从对象的职业：越野自行车手、对象身处酒吧（注：一个常规意义上的性狩猎场所）时他人向其投射的目光、以及Tim目前距离3cm以内的完美背部肌肉可得到此结论）；

3)在实践性交活动之前，双方都摄入了不少的酒精（分别是五杯容量为800cc的啤酒，和威士忌苏格兰威士忌伏特加各三轮）。

 

客观来说，面对上述还有待增加的已有条件，得出的结论相当不乐观。但是，这都不能阻止Tim心底不断涌上某种类似顿悟和启示的感觉，好像落在圣方各济肩头的鸽子，特丽莎的黄色长凳，一遍又一遍地告诉他：就是这个。就是这个。就是这个。

 

Tim用眼睛描绘着Jay（是的，他记得他在对方就要脱掉内裤的时候问了他的名字）（注：Jay的内裤是暗红色的三角裤）背部的肌肉，他觉得自己在此时突然获得X视线的超能力，能够看见皮肤下面稀薄的脂肪和运动得当的肌肉，在之下的血管，流动着的细胞传送着氧气，线粒体转换着能量，等等等等细微的结构建构了这个完美的人，他后半生的伴侣，保险单上的受益人，手术报告单上签名的家属，第一位法定继承人，等等等等。

 

“唔……”

Tim的完美伴侣发出一声咕哝，背部的肌肉……流动起来，如果要让Tim形容，那就是如同运动的水银一般的流动感。毫不费力的优雅。

 

接着Jay转过身来，平躺着，对着天花板打了个呵欠。（Tim注意到他打呵欠的时候脸皱在一切，好在Jay是五官相当立体的人，他的脸就算皱在一起也不难看。）而当他转过头，看向Tim的时候，他却显得有些惊讶。

 

“哦，嘿。呃……”

 

“Tim。”他提醒他。

 

“Tim，对，是的。”他眯起眼，看起来只有百分之六十的大脑在运转。

 

昨晚过得很愉快。让我们多重复几次这样的约会。你的手机号码是多少。你住在哪儿。你是个什么样的人。我想认识你。我爱你。我想以后每天都能见到你。

 

“操得愉快。不过还是让我们别再见面了吧。OK？”

 

“‘让我们别再见面了’。好的。是的。没问题。能做到。酷。”

 

“OK！太棒了。”Jay明显松了一口气，坐了起来，弯下腰去找他的内裤：“见鬼的我的内裤跑哪去了？”

 

你的内裤在西南侧的床脚旁，你的裤子在门口，我想你把T恤和夹克脱在走廊上了。

 

“……在床脚下。”

 

“啊！找着了。多谢！”Jay一手捞起他的内裤，站了起来，大大方方地、露着鸟转过身来，朝他有点不好意思地咧开嘴笑：“你介意我用一下你的浴室吗？”

 

“不用、不会——”Tim咬着自己的舌头：“我是说，没关系。你请便。”

 

Jay笑得更好看了。

 

确认他完全消失在浴室的门之后，Tim马上跳出被窝，光速套上他的条纹睡衣，捞出他最厚重的羊毛毯子裹在身上，逃一样地离开卧室，最后一头倒在起居室的沙发上。

 

他不知道自己之后还能不能有任何动作了。因为就在“让我们别再见面了”那一刻之后，从他的内脏开始，由内到外，他在渐渐变成石头。他的身体被一个壳所替代，他的内脏都是石头，他已经死去多年。

 

他需要在自己被完全“美杜莎化”之前逃到客厅里。

 

他开始考虑卖掉这个住处。


End file.
